


TFW Your Best Man Is Drunk While Giving His Speech (And Somehow Manages Not to Completely Fuck It Up)

by joonohon



Series: Eren Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day Two, Eren Week, Eren Week 2015, Eren Week Day Two: Friendship, Friendship, I'm so glad there's an Eren/Everyone tag, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Wedding, god bless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonohon/pseuds/joonohon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi are finally married, and Armin is their best man. </p><p>This is his after-party speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TFW Your Best Man Is Drunk While Giving His Speech (And Somehow Manages Not to Completely Fuck It Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WishingSebastianStanwasmyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingSebastianStanwasmyman/gifts).



> Some context...
> 
> My friend James (wishingsebastianstanwasmyman) and I came up with this AU where Eren is pansexual and Levi is ace. Eren is in a queerplatonic relationship with Mikasa and Armin from beforehand, and they do sexual things.  
> Eren, in order to alleviate his sex drive and also because he loves his friends, has sex with them. Poly in a sense, but only sexually.  
> Levi's is the only committed romantic relationship Eren is in.  
> But Levi is infinitely supportive.
> 
> We've talked about this scene in length, and I just wanted to flesh it out to surprise him! Here ya go, homie!

Laughter reverberated through the reception hall, interrupted by glass tinkling with every click of a spoon against it. Everyone's attention turned to Armin, who was seated at the main, long table, wineglass in hand. He covered a hiccup with his palm, cheeks red as more laughter was heard. He cleared his throat.

"Hello there, everyone!" Everyone clapped, with a few people whistling and calling out. "I hope everyone's having a great night, tonight." More clapping.

"When I first met Eren, I was barely five years old, and I don't even remember much. I do remember Eren being the kindergarten class clown. Well," Armin conceded, "that can be said for every year after that, let's be real here." The hall erupted, a 'Damn right!' coming from Jean's general direction. 

Blinking slowly, Armin waited for everyone to settle down. "Well. As I was saying..." He cleared his throat again, taking a sip from his glass. "What I remember most, though, is Eren always being there. No matter who it was, Eren was always there to comfort people and make sure they were ok, even if it was by saying something dumb, like 'Your hair is really nice so you should hit people in the face with it'." Eren blushed from a few seats down, Levi laughing next to him. 

"To this day, Eren stands up for anyone that he cares about. He always makes sure to make people comfortable and happy, and is a man of the people. Even the most surly of people. I'm talking about Levi." Armin looked out into the crowd, met by silence. "Let's face it, Levi is salty as hell about everything." Erwin whooped and Hanji cackled, causing a ruckus when Levi flipped them the finger. Armin swayed slightly, grabbing he edge of the table for support. 

"The point I'm trying to make is, even though Eren can get out of hand sometimes, he's reliable and loving and one of the best people I've had the luck of being friends with." Several people 'aw'ed. "I'm sure he's going to be just as loving and amazing to Levi, one of the most fortunate men I've ever met. Levi, you're extremely lucky to be with someone as incredible and perfect as Eren." Eren smiled with tears in his eyes. He put a hand over his heart, touched by his best friend's words. 

However, that smile dropped when Armin opened his mouth again.

"And I mean, he's very reliable. In many ways. Emotionally, mentally. Definitely physically, am I right, table nine?", he shouted, pointing towards the table seating all of their friends. "I'm pretty sure Eren has fucked or been fucked by everyone there. And half of the people up here", he stated, gesturing towards the main table. Eren let out a small eep, burning bright red. 

"Let's take a roll call, shall we?" The crowd called out their consent, and Armin began the long list of names, pointing at people as he went. "Let's see, we've got myself and Mikasa!" Met with a nod. "Jean, Marco!" Met with clapping and whooping. "Sasha! Erwin and Mike!" A loud 'Yas!' came from Mike, who was looking towards the ceiling in thanks. Erwin just gave a loud belly laugh. 

"Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner! Damn, that must have been wild." All three nodded enthusiastically, Bertholdt almost as red as Eren. "And I'm pretty sure Ymir and Historia were in there somewhere!" Ymir whooped, Historia pumping her fists in the air while laughing. 

At this point, Eren was positively burning. 

Some of the older members of the reception seemed appalled, but Armin continued.

"Despite how scandalous this might seem to others, our friends understand. We understand that, for Eren, and for us by extension, sex isn't about being in love with someone. It's about having an emotional connection and trust, and being able to enjoy each other, with each other." Many nodded assent, humming in agreement. "We understand that Eren is in a dedicated relationship, and now marriage, with Levi, and would never ever dare cheat on him emotionally. We understand that by being with Eren, we're not just there physically, but mentally and emotionally, but in a different way. We're showing him that he has people he can trust and rely on, just like we do him."

The entirety of their friends clapped loudly, the more conservative folks joining in reluctantly. Armin clinked his glass again after a few moments, smiling widely and calling for order.

"So, just to get things wrapped up so we can actually eat and dance, I guess what I'm trying to say is. Eren, I love you." Armin looked into his best friends' eyes. "Even if you're married now, you're never going to change for me, or any of us, and we wish you the happiest marriage ever. We all support and love you from the bottom of our hearts." 

Eren buried his face in his hands, loud applause meeting his ears. He felt Levi kiss his cheek, a smile on his lips as he wrapped an arm around the taller's shoulders. 

He felt the love all around him, hugging him and sending him into could nine. It was at times like this Eren couldn't help but think: there were perks to being poly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave possible suggestions for other Eren Week prompts! I already have ideas for Mother and King, so anything else would be great!
> 
> Tell me what you liked, leave kudos, etc. thanks so much!


End file.
